Key to my heart
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: Rebellious,short tempered and wide foreheaded was all that people thought of Sakura Haruno,yet they dont know the other side of her "Uhh High school is so critical" Sakura thought--SasuSaku main,InoShika slight-TemaShika NaruHina,NejiTen REVIEW plz :
1. the move and special calls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love is better~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this is my first fan fic soo please don't flame me....anywhooo enjoy :)

Talking:...

_Thinking/on the phone:.........._

**Inner: whats with all the......**

______________Chapter_one__the_move_ _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bring

Bringg

Bringgg

Bringgggg

Bringgggggg

SMASHHHHH

"Whoops that was my last one Sakura said as she glanced at her poor alarm clock",she stared up at the ceiling and thought

"Oh well might as well buy 20 more I get them at dollar store anyways"she said giggling a bit, she always knew how to crack her self up . Sakura was pretty happy today since of course school was going to start today.

**I have a weird feeling today"** Sakura's inner said. _"Your probably exaggerating like you always do "_ Sakura said as she got out of bed shuffling to her closet. **"Oh shut up"** her inner whined.

She finally got to the door where she saw a note "what the hell" Sakura said as her eyes popped wide open, and non of her clothes were there. She needed her uniform for school after all she had school today .

She saw a note and quickly snatched it off of a coat hanger where her school uniform use to be.

The note said:

_Dear Sakura I am sorry for such short notice but guess what sweetie..._

"No way"! Sakura said as she pranced around her room with the note , then tripping over a box."owww" she said attempting to get up.

Then she finally got up and continued the note:

_It turns out your father and I have been offered a company we could not refuse, so it means you get to move to your own home back in Konoha like we promised._

_I hope you meet up with all of your friends there, and Sakura the movers are coming at 9:45 am_

"Oh shit thats in 20 minutes Sakura exclaimed.

**"You and your swearing where did you learn such language"** her inner said trying to mature.

_"I learned it from you"_ Sakura said with a smirk (it was rare for her to smirk)

Sakura quickly came back to the real world and realized now she had 10 minutes "Ahhhhhhh" Sakura shouted as she put on a white ed hardy tank top and some denim short shorts along with some white flip flops.

"Uhhh I didn't even take a shower" Sakura complained as she quickly ran into the bathroom to get her hair brush.

Which surprisingly was still there and not in a box (Sakuras mother and father packed her boxes while she was snoozing off to dreamworld she was a heavy sleeper after all )

"Finally" Sakura said as she ran out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. The movers were there and oddly they greeted her and quickly went to work. Sakura quickly realized her mother hired the best movers in Suna.

Her family was wealthy after all, Her parents owned a big company. But there was a downside to that too, Sakura constantly moved from place to place, but luckily her parents said she was old enough and responsible enough to live on her own. (which was hard to believe from her point of view) she was a rebel (well she thought she was) and she had a pretty short temper which she tried to hide but failed quite often.

Sakura then realized the movers were staring at her since she blanked out. "cough" Sakura said with a grin. She than realized the movers were done.

She then quickly ran to the truck where the truck driver told her to go when the movers were done. She then realized her cell phone was ringing it was Ino her best friend from Konoha.

When Sakura was little she got teased a lot , but Ino helped her get through it. But now since she was in high school puberty was gracious to her and gave her the perfect appearance perfect body, porcelin skin , and odd pink hair .

_"Hellooooooo"_ Ino yelled

_"Sorry Ino I just blanked out for a second, what did you say"_ Sakura replied.

_"I said your going to miss the first week of school, you wont be able to meet the hot guys"_ Ino said drooling through the phone.

"_Ino stop drooling seriously I can hear you through the phone, and don't worry I'll be there soon"_ Sakura said giggling a bit.

_"Ok Sakura and by the way once you get back Hinata, Tenten and I are having a sleepover/party for you"_ Ino said squealing through the phone

_"Alright where is it going to be"_ Sakura asked.

_"Well I thought maybe....... we could have at your new house_"Ino said as she sheepishly smiled through the phone (sakura was aware of that)

_"Fine but you and the guys owe me"_Sakura exclaimed.

_"ok ok as long as you agree, but what do we owe you"_Ino asked with a grin.

_"I dunno just a favor, I guess"_ Sakura said

_"Alrighty I got to go I'm helping my mom in the flower shop see you soon bye!"_ Ino said as she hung up the phone

_"bye?"_sakura answered. Surprisingly the truck was already at her new home. _"I must have talked for a long time"_ she thought to herself.

It was a Maison (not surprised) it was a modern design with a indoor pool.(so lucky)

She opened the truck door and looked around. She heard the birds chirping. She saw the front door was open. Then she noticed the mover were unpacking for her.

"Why are you unpacking for me "? Sakura asked as she noticed one of the movers heads popped up and looked at her.

"Your mother also hired us to do this" the mover said with a smile." And were done anyways"said the mover witha smile, he turned around and started to walk away as the others just followed close by.

"ok thank you ...!" Sakura said as she headed up the stairs then turning to the left .

She opened a room which she thought was hers and surprisingly she was right it was a very light shade of pink with maple furniture in it.

"uh it's too dark in here" Sakura said walking over to the curtains.

She opened the blinds where she saw a guy on a motorcycle that just crashed into the gate."OH MY FUCKING GOD" Sakura screamed as she quickly ran downstairs to the finally got to the gates where she saw the guy struggleing to standing up.

"Oh my fucking god my poor gate" Sakura said as she traced her finger in the dent, not paying attention to the dark haired guy.

"so your not going to give me any pity" said the dark haired guy chuckleing a bit.

He took off his helmet shakeing his head.

**_"OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S SO SEXYY"_** Sakuras inner exclaimed

_"shut the fuck up"_ "Sakura said to her inner returning to the real world.

"oh sorry are you alright " she said glanceing at her two thousand dollar gate.

"hn yeah I'm alright … I better get going and I'll pay for the gate, my name is Sasuke Uchiha..." he said walking away.

"it's alright you don't have to pay for it,even though it was your fault"Sakura said mumbleing the last part and looking at him.

"What do you mean it's my fault " Sasuke said with an eyebrow up

"Oh never mind bye! " Sakura said as she lightly blushed and headed back in.

_____________________________________________________________________________Sasuke____________________________________________________________

"Shes an odd one she didn't drool over me or Scream from seeing me hurt but oddly enough I remember her from somewhere " Sasuke thought

"Shes a hot one too I wonder if she going to our school" inner Sasuke said with a huge grin.

"Oh shut the fuck up I don't like her I don't even know her" Sasuke shouted at his inner.

"ok what ever you say "Sasuke's inner said going back to his slumber.

Then Sasuke went back on his motorcycle and drove away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________Sakura___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura slammed her door then thought "Do I know him?"

She then quickly ran upstairs "Whatever might as well go call Ino"

She said picking up her cell phone and walking to her room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay i'm done my first chapter hope ya liked it :D please r&r!


	2. Crashes,Sleepovers and Freedom

Love is better or is it ?

Chap 2 The Plan

uhhhhh well heres the 2nd chap :)

disclaimer:I don't own naruto or anything like that... ;)

didn't write that last time and yea I made some changes.

The chapters are short, sorry.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sakura woke up in the rays of the sunshine....

"Uhhh so much sun why is it so bright today???Sakura asked herself.

**"Because its sunny"** Sakura's inner corrected her.

"When did you get back" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes.

**" Awhile ago"** her inner said with a proud grin.

"Whatever" Sakura said as she started getting out of bed.

All of a sudden she heard a ringing noise. It was her cellphone.

"Must be Ino" Sakura thought as she picked up her cell

_"Hello"_ Sakura said

_"Hey Forehead I have a question"_Ino asked

_"What the hell is it Ino pig"_Sakura said still obliviously tired.

_"Someones grumpy... Forehead are you pmsing"?_Ino asked as she grinned through the phone.

_"No Ino pig I just got up"_ Sakura said as she put her cell on speaker and started changing.

_"Ohh I see well anyways are we still up for the sleepover"?_ Ino asked.

_"Yeah what time"_ Sakura answered as she changed it off of speaker phone.

_" How bout...."_Ino said as she thought.

"Please don't say now" Sakura thought as she crossed her fingers.

_"How bout we come over now"_Ino said.

Then Sakura heard some voices and in the background.

_"Ino are they at your house"_Sakura said as grinned through the phone

_"Sort of you guessed right ish and were almost at your house"_Ino said.

_"WHAT!"_ Sakura shouted as Hinata and Tenten noticed this and exchanged worried glances in the back round

_"I thought you were on your home phone"_Sakura said as she cooled down.

"_Well you guessed wrong Forehead,anyways I got to go Bye"_Ino said as she hung up.

_"What? Okay... bye?"_ Sakura said as put down the phone.

She then realized she had to get her gate fixed from yesterdays incident.

"Stupid Uchiha now I have to pay for the gate"Sakura said as she took her anger out on a near by pillow.

**"But he's so fuckin HOT "** Inner Sakura said as she drooled.

"NO he's not and I don't even know who he is" Sakura said

**"Fine be that way but someday you'll agree with me"**her inner said as she went back to her slumber.

"That someday will be never" Sakura said.

Then something caught Sakura's eye, it was an old album.

"I haven't seen this thing in years" Sakura thought aloud.

She quickly grabbed it and opened the first page.

She then saw many memories that she cherished. Then she saw it, her favorite picture from when she was young. It was her and her friends at the neighbourhood park back then. It had been years, everyone had probably changed.

All of a sudden she heard a beeping noise.

"Thats probably Ino pig at the gate" Sakura thought as she headed outside to her poor dented gate.

"Hey Saki what the hell happened to your gate"? Tenten asked as she popped her head out of the sun roof. (yes Ino's car has a sun roof ;)

"Oh some douche bag named Sasuke crashed his motorcycle into it" Sakura said as she watched her friends come out of the car.

Then they're mouths gaped.

"THE SASUKE UCHIHA"!they all shouted.

"Why are you so loud its just a guy" Sakura said plugging her ears for a second.

"ITS NOT ANY GUY HES ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR GUYS IN SCHOOL"!they all shouted

"Big deal I guess they haven't met me" Sakura said she started

"What do you mean Sakura Chan " Hinata asked with curiosity in her eyes as the others agreed.

"Uhh well in my old school I always brought the center of attention and I was famous for one thing I did there" Sakura said with a grin.

"What did you do forehead" Ino said with a smirk.

"Well there was this one (whore) bitch named Ami she would make some boys cheat on their girlfriends, and it happens one of my guy friends got into her wrath and somehow it would satisfy her"

"T thats horrible S sakura Chan" Hinata said as she followed behind Sakura and the others who were walking to the front door.

"Any who I got tired of her crap so I beat the living shit out of her and now she looks like a train hit her like 50 times" Sakura said proudly.

Finally they reached the door and headed inside.

"So I became pretty popular" Sakura explained as she locked the door.

"Hey Saki I have a question"Tenten said

"Yeah what is it"Sakura asked

"You know how Sasuke crashed into your gate"

"Yeah...." Sakura said while walking up the stairs as her friends followed her.

"How did he act toward you"?Tenten asked

"Well he apologized but then I was too distracted by the gate so I think I dissed him" Sakura said with a proud smirk.

"Really?" Tenten asked

"Hey forehead do you want to know something about Sasuke" Ino said as they entered her room.

Her room had been decorated since she moved in (some ACDC posters and kiss;)

"Sure Ino pig" Sakura said as she sat down on her desk chair

"Sasuke usually would try to hit on them or make them a fan girl, usually if a girl saw him they would drop there knees and worship him like he was a god, but Tenten, Hinata and I don't of course."Ino said as she jumped onto Sakura's bed.

"Seriously he didn't seem like that before and he isn't very good looking either"Sakura said as she started to spin in her desk chair.

"**Stop lieing"** Inner Sakura said as she smirked and nudged Sakura.

"Yes Sakura Chan it's true, he has many fan girls but he always toys with their hearts"Hinata said.

"I guess I'm going to have to see what this Uchiha really is deep down inside"Sakura said as she was formulating a plan in her head.

"Ok Saki I'll help you with your plan and so will Ino and Hinata right guys" Tenten said turning her head to them.

They just simply nodded.

"Well lets just have our sleepover already"Sakura said getting impatient after formulateing her plan.

"Ok but Sakura Chan what are we going to do" Hinata said.

"Lets go watch a movie" Sakura said grabbing her remote(by the way she has a TV in her room ;)

"Please don't be a horror" Ino said

"Too late" Sakura said with a grin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chap 2

chap 3 coming out soon still working on it ;D

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping and The Locket

**Love is better or is it is now … key to my heart**

**chapter 3 shopping, old memories and the locket**

by the way I wrote this chapter while watching the EMAs

Sorry I had to change the title it kinda makes more sense :) I'll be taking requests for future couples and events

* * *

and today I have with me is …. dun dun duh , Sakura!!!!!

**Sakura:Hi where are the cookies and whats your name again?**

**Nagisa: just call me Nagisa**

**Sakura:alright now Nagisa chan give me the cookies**

**Nagisa:as long as you say the disclaimer**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto , but she will keep on wishing … where are the cookies**

**Nagisa:here are your cookies**

**Sakura:COOKIES! - hogs the cookies and goes eats them in her emo corner**

**Nagisa- "Sweat drop" okay then... On with the story**

**Sakura: YOU BITCH THESE ARE FAKE!**

**Nagisa: You never said you wanted real ones :)**

* * *

Sakura woke up as she felt something heavy on her, It was Ino " Pig get your fat ass off of me"

Ino mumbled a curse and slowly began to get up. "Hey forehead where's Hinata and Tenten" Ino said as she poked Sakura.

"I don't know but..." Sakura said as she rolled off the bed and surprisingly didn't land on the cold marble floor.

"Found them" Sakura shouted to Ino which happened to wake up the sleepy Hinata and Tenten.

"Good morning" Hinata said as she rubbed her eyes. Hinata was usually very well mannered unless you really pissed her off or she was pmsing (let's just keep the pmsing between you and me ).

"I'm going to go get dressed "Sakura said as she grabbed a pair of shiny black skinny jeans and a white tank top (which had a black rose on the front) with a highlighter green hoodie.

"Sure I guess I'll change too I look like shit" Tenten said as she grabbed a green t shirt(which said Fuck Off in black bold letters) wit a pair of dark blue jeans wit a nice highlighter green sweater.

(I'll tell you what the other were wearing too)

Hinata was wearing a bright yellow t shirt which said fcuk you with black jeans and a black hoodie.(did I forget to mention they were punk-and a bit casual-ish type of people)

Ino was wearing a white tank top with blue cobwebs on the side with a pair of blue highlighter skinny jeans and a white hoodie .

Sakura came out of the washroom (where she was changing) as Hinata noticed something around her neck.

"Eh Sakura chan what's that around your neck"?Hinata asked as she pointed to Sakura's necklace.

"Oh this? Well It's kind of an long story do you really want to know"? Sakura said as she headed down the stairs as her friends followed her.

"Hinata and the others simply nodded a they reached the kitchen.

"Well when I was little my aunt gave this locket to me before she died she said – somewhere out there someone will find the key- Then I asked her "The key to what" and she said " to your heart" and it never came off since then, I think it's cheesy and boring, fuck love.

They blankly stared at her, "Hey isn't that also in Robin hood or something like that" Tenten said as she started to think (caution Tenten thinking is not a good image)

"It sound so romantic" Ino said as started to dream away in her romancy land and crap.

"I wonder who it is" Hinata pondered which caused everyone to stop what they were doing (Ino dreaming, Tenten on the verge of exploding and Sakura searching for her ipod and yes this was all in the kitchen)

"I guess I don't really care either way" Sakura said as she finally found her ipod.

"Hey guys I got an idea" Ino said as she proudly grinned.

"Let me guess I'm guessing it's one of your favorite hobbies so were going shopping" Sakura said as she went to the fridge and grabbed 4 chocolate yogurts.

"Umm yeah? Wow you still know me pretty well" Ino said as she attacked her yogurt ( these 4 are obsessed with chocolate)

"First I have to get my platinum gold credit card from the freezer" (I got that off confessions of a shopoholic)

Sakura went to the freezer and got out a huge chunk ice with the credit card in it and took a butcher knife (still in the kitchen :) and got out the card.

Her friends looked at her as if she just gone crazy.

"Ahahahhaa This is my unlimited spending card" Sakura said as she sheepishly grinned scratched her head.

Ino the smiled and pulled out a similar card, " Don't worry I had to do that last week" Ino said as they laughed casually.

"Are me and Hinata the only sane ones" Tenten said a bit beyond scared.

"I guess so but I'm proud to be a crazy bitch" Sakura said proudly.

"By the way guys I got a new skateboard too"Sakura said as she pulled out a Zoo York limited edition skateboard.

"OOo Saki can you get me one" Tenten said amazed at it.

"Sure I got like 9 more in the closet"Sakura said opening the downstairs closet.

"Why so many Forehead"? Ino said picking one up which was black and yellow and white (all of them graphiteised but different colours)

"Let's just say break A LOT of them" Sakura said as picked her skateboard up.

"OMG I haven't had a Zoo York one ever"Hinata said. (Hinata's family was pretty wealthy so she herself had a bunch too)

"I know pretty kewl eh"? Sakura said smiling.

"Are we gonna go already" Ino said growing impatient.

"Okay Pig god calm down" Sakura said grabbing her keys to her goldish yellowish Audi R8 spyder ( pretty nice car )and they were ready to head to the biggest mall in Konoha.

After 15 minutes of boring driving and Sakura and Ino arguing about which store they should go first.

So they agreed to disagree so they decided they would go to boathouse first then off the wall.

They entered the mall where they received a few what-is-up-with-you looks and Sakura just glared back the go-fuck-yourself-wannabe-preps.

"WERE HERE YAY" Ino said as she quickly ran off into a forbidden part of the store dragging along the others.

Sakura grabbed a couple tank tops and hoodies and was finished. Surprisingly Tenten and Hinata got their stuff already and were trying to unhook Ino from on of the shelfs.

"NOOOOOOO I NEED MORE" Ino shouted on top of her lungs when she finally fell off of the shelf.

"Come on we have to go to the food court and stuff her face with chocolate" Sakura said dragging Ino by the hair.

"Before we go guys I have an idea.... let's try out the skateboards" Hinata said as she got a mischievous smile plastered on her lips.

"OOo Hinata since when have you been this evil" Sakura said as she smirked.

"Since this very second come on lets go"Hinata said as the other followed.

They pulled out there skateboards and skated down the escalators and around the place, they then came to a stop when they saw Tenten crashed into someone.

"Owe what the fuck WHY ARE YOU IN THE WAY" Tenten shouted a the person.

"Tenten please stop shouting at my cousin Neji" Hinata said which caused Sakura and Ino who were having the times of their lives riding the fountain.

"OMG Sakura how many years has it been"? Said a blond coming out of the back round.

"Oh hey Naruto you dobe how' ve you been" Sakura said as she flashed a toothy grin.

(---- by the way inner Sakura is on vaca in California)

"Hey only on person calls me dobe anymore and thats teme over there" Naruto pointed a the dark haired guy in the back.

"YOU"Sakura and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"Oh yeah you owe me my money"Sakura said grinning.

"Nahh I'll give it to you Monday" Sasuke said brushing hair out of his face.

"What to mean Monday"?Sakura asked as she made her face into a childish look.

**"Come on you can't find that face cute" Sasuke's inner said nudging him,** _"Shut up it's not cute"_

"Your in my school right" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"..... (moment of awkward silence) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PIG KILL ME NOW WITH THE SKATEBOARDS ANYTHING AHHHHHHHH HE 'S FUCKING SATAN...."

"Sorry Sakura hasn't had her daily dose of chocolate and sugar" Ino said shutting Sakura up with her hand.

"troublesome women" a person we are very aware of said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARA" Ino said letting go of Sakura which caused a lot of noise.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE YOU MAKE ME FUCKING DEAF" Hinata exploded as everyone including the guys gave her blank stares like what-the-fuck looks.

"Sorry it's my time of month"Hinata apologized as everyone calmed down.

"Well we got to go.... ba bye" Sakura said dragging the others with her.

"See you Monday Pinky" Sasuke said smirking.

"FUCK OFF UCHIHA" Sakura shouted from a distance, she did not like being called pinky .

"You so like her teme" Naruto said with a huge grin as the other guys agreed.

"No I barely know her except when I crashed into her gate after I got back from Hyuga's". Sasuke said getting bored, all the commotion was quite interesting.

"Let's go" Shikamaru said being bored as usual. The rest nodded and left.

* * *

"Why did we leave so early" Ino complained

"Because we ran into some unwanted company" Sakura replied.

"I'm tired and it's only Saturday"Tenten said

"Same all that commotion really tired me out"Hinata said stretching her arms.

"Do you want to go back to my house" Sakura said as the others simply agreed.

"As long as I get my chocolate" Ino exclaimed

They headed back to Sakura's spending their last day of sanity before Monday.

* * *

"Hey teme what are you going to do about Sakura chan"? Naruto said as they were driving in Sasuke's black lambo diablo.

"Make her into a fangirl I guess" Sasuke said really not caring.

"Teme you don't know her she will never be one she's not going to go prep she's a pure punk" Naruto said as they stopped a Neji's house.

"Sure she is, I'll still turn her into one" Sasuke said as they went into Neji's house.

"You'll see what's coming" Naruto mumbled quite enough Sasuke didn't hear.

* * *

**Nagisa:Well what did you think Sakura?**

**Sakura: Pretty good but why does Sasuke have to be a jerk**

**Nagisa: I dunno just felt like making him like that**

**Sakura: whatever can I have some cookies AND THEY BETTER NOT BE FAKE**

**Nagisa : Fine as long as you say the last part**

**----gives the cookies---**

**Sakura: Next chapter will be 1509 times better and she will take any requests so please Review :)**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Pranks,Falling and Revenge

Key to my heart

chapter 4 – Pranks,Falling and Revenge

Sorry I know my chapters are short :(

* * *

**Nagisa:Heyy my dear readers today I have with me...(akward silence) DRUM ROLE PLEASE-drumming- SAKURA! … again uhh come on Sakura why didn't you get anyone else here?**

**Sakura: Sorry I didn't have the time and plus I was busy eating the cookies :)**

**Nagisa: Eh whatever as long as your not bitching out. Any who thanks for the reviews and like I promised I am taken requests so I have one that I'm probably going to use later on in the next chapter from Pendragon1 and don't worry I'll update when I get my homework over with.**

**Sakura: (blank stare) Woah that was long**

**Nagisa: Yeah Yeah whatever now will you say the disclaimer please (grins evilly)- holds up a cookie-**

**Sakura: YAY A COOKIE she doesn't own Naruto oh by the way Hinata said she'll drop by tomorrow.**

**Nagisa: Okay so ….. on with the freakin story :)**

* * *

It was a nice calm Sunday, the weather was warm and it was nice and bright out and...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD INO HOW DID YOU GET UP ON THE ROOF" Sakura yelled as she watched her friend jump on the roof.

"INO GET DOWN YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF" Tenten yelled as she watched the hyper active blonde (haha reminds me of Naruto)

Oh if your wondering after they got back to Sakura's place Ino found one of Sakura's secret Stash of chocolate in the kitchen.

Let's just say when you give Ino or pretty much the other girls too much chocolate it makes them go a little bit above crazy.... okay WAY above crazy.

"IM GONNA FLY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed Ino as she jumped off the roof.

"NOOOO SOMEONE HELP HER"Hinata screamed.

Ino was flying through the air when she realized, She was falling, she snapped out of her hyper faze and started screaming.

"I guess Ino's back to normal" Tenten said partly in relieved except for the fact her friend was going to die from jumping off of Sakura's rooftop and Sakura's rooftop was pretty high... SHE HAD A FREAKIN MANSION IT'S UP PRETTY FREAKING HIGH(ahha got a little carried away there) .

Ino knew she was done she was going to die, she shut her eyes closed but five seconds later she realized she didn't die or even break a bone. Someone caught her, or more like broke her fall.

But who was it?, she opened her left eye and realized.

It was her worst enemy,

Shikamaru Nara.

He just looked at her, and realized his back was being smashed into the hard ass pavement.

"WHAT THE HELL NARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Ino yelled, she quickly got up and let Shikamaru get up.

"What your not going to thank me for breaking your fall" Shikamaru said smirking

"I will thank you when hell freezes over" Ino said unaware of her friends watching the scene like it was a movie.

"Anyways Nara why did you catch me.... I mean break my fall" Ino asked as she smirked.

"I was walking to Sasuke's place when I heard you screaming and next thing I know I was smashed into the pavement. Shikamaru replied

"What a coincidence" was all Hinata could say

"Yeah" Tenten and Sakura agreed.

"Any who Nara you should get going and go do what you were going to do" Ino said shoving Shikamaru to the sidewalk.

" Mhmmm" Shikamaru said as he started walking to Sasuke's place.

"Well that was weird" Tenten said as the other just simply agreed.

"Hey guys you know how Shikamaru is going to Sasuke's house" Sakura asked as she got a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Go on" Ino said

"Let's play a welcoming prank on them" Sakura said grinning like a maniac.

" You mean your welcoming prank for them" Hinata said getting a bit confused.

" Yeah by the way do any of you know where Uchiha lives" Sakura said looking at her friends.

"INO DOES, she use to be his one stalker fangirl " Tenten and Hinata yelled as Ino just gave them a glare.

"I then realized he was a ice hearted douche bag who just used girls" Ino said as the other smiled at Ino's sudden smartness.

"Any way's you know that fine lambo he has" Sakura said as the others told her to go on.

"Let's leave a nice present on it" Sakura said as she grabbed some supplies.

"How bout we do it when it goes dark" Tenten suggested.

"No shit sherlock"Sakura said with a grin.

"You know that's in 10 minutes" Hinata reminded

"Help me grab some stuff, and by the way were not packing light" Sakura said as she grabbed a huge bag the size of a garbage bag.

"Hey Sakura I probably should have told you this before but Neji San said he was sleeping over at Sasuke's"Hinata said as she grabbed a bag.

"I already figured that out when we had the situation with Nara" Sakura replied

"Come on let's go were going to run out of time if we don't" Tenten said as the others followed her out of Sakura's house.

* * *

"... and then somehow I was squished to death by her" Shikamaru said explaining the story to the guys while walking to Sasuke's basement.

"Wow what a coincidence" Naruto said

"That's exactly what the others said" Shikamaru said as they reached the bottom, man was his house big.

All of a sudden Naruto shuddered and blanked out.

"Hey Naruto hello? Can you hear me Earth to fucking Naruto" Neji said

( 3 minutes later)

HOLY CRAP NARUTO ANSWER ME " Neji said getting a bit pissed at the fact that Naruto wouldn't respond.

"I have a bad feeling" was all that Naruto said.

"Your exaggerating dobe" Sasuke said as they all entered the main room in the basement and yes they were still walking.

**"I think this might have to do with Sakura" Naruto thought.**

"You'll be sorry teme" Naruto said as he realized the rest weren't paying attention to what he was saying, poor Naruto always ignored.

* * *

"Okay Sakura go up the hill and around the corner at the end and it's a mansion" Ino explained as Sakura carefully listened.

They were finally there and surprisingly Uchiha didn't have a gate.

"Hahaha he doesn't have a gate this will be as easy pie" Sakura said as they entered the driveway.

"Easy as pie"? Hinata said obviously not aware of Sakura's stupid sayings.

"Hey guys were here and there's a hole around the corner of the garage" Ino interrupted as they crawled through the hole.

"Okay guys we got thirty minutes so take them out" Sakura whispered fearing that Uchiha would hear them.

----thirty minutes later-----

"There done, ooo Uchiha is gonna be mad" Tenten said with a happy grin.

"Come on let's get out they might hear us" Sakura said as she escaped through the hole as the other followed.

They finally escaped and ran as far as possible even though they were laughing their asses off. They started walking to Sakura's house.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Hinata said as they finally got to Sakura's house.

" I know but we have one problem" Ino said

"What is it" the others said in unison.

" I have the new uniforms for school" Ino said sadly.

"Awe I wanted to go in my normal clothes" Sakura whined.

"Oh well we have it after tomorrow so let's spend our last days of freedom" Tenten said as the others agreed.

They then decided to do what they would regularly do, talk, eat and gossip about random things( didn't have a good last line for that one)

* * *

"Hey guys do you want to go out and get some take out at the new Spanish place" Neji suggested

"Yeah sure" the others replied

They walked to the garage, and Sasuke decided to open the door.

He opened the door and all of their mouths gaped.

"HOLY SHIT" Naruto shouted as the others just kept silent.

Sasuke's beloved lambo was painted a bunch of bright and some ugly colours and on the front of the car it said in black bold letters:

"YOU HAVE JUST BEEN PWNED BY SAKURA,INO,HINATA AND TENTEN.", and at the very bottom it said-

P.S you don't want to see what's inside" and Naruto being the idiot decided to open it and was sprayed with a bright orange (which Naruto seemed to like) spray paint.

"Hey teme the car paint isn't coming off but this one is" Naruto said as he started to attempted to clean himself.

"She's good" Shikamaru still looking at the mess of a car.

"Oh she is going to pay" Sasuke said while making a call to the company to get a new car.

* * *

**Nagisa: Yay I'm done, I'll do the request in the next chapter once they actually get to school. So Sakura what did you think of it.**

**Sakura: HELLS YA I GET TO MESS UP UCHIHA'S CAR :)**

**Nagisa: Yup and don't worry theres way more happening, Any who Next chapter will be mostly about school..... so Sakura will you say the last line pleaseeeeee :3**

**Sakura: Next chapter is gonna be way better and Uchiha will be in way more pain so please REVIEW and she will be taking requests, by the way Hinata will be here next week too :)**

**;)**


	5. Chap 5 School,Bitch fights and FANGIRLS

**Key to my heart**

**chapter 5 School, Accidents and Sweet Revenge**

**

* * *

**

**Nagisa: Hey there my dear readers today I have with me.... Hinata !**

**Hinata: H h hello**

**Nagisa: So today Hinata we have the new chapter coming up anddddddd sorry about the request Pendragon1 I think I'll use it later on ( it adds more dramaticness) and please review for further requests and sorry the chaps are pretty short :(**

**Hinata:Okay :)**

**Nagisa: Anywhoooooo (I forgot to put this in the last chapter) I don't own Naruto.**

**Hinata: IM GOING TO OWN HIM SO BACK OFF BITCHES**

**Nagisa: -Scared look- Hinata did you have a crazy pill this morning?**

**Hinata: No o I just do o thatt some timess ….....**

**Nagisa: Okay then ….. ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Bring, Bring, Bring Br SMASH

was the last sound Sakura's alarm clock made and surprisingly Hinata was the one to smash it, Let's just say she isn't a morning person.

"Sakura Chan you have to wake up we have school" Hinata said nudging Sakura who just ignored her.

"Let me wake her up" Ino said as she went up to Sakura's ear.

"Sakura your naked in bed with Uchiha" Ino whispered when Sakura popped out of bed screaming:

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DRUNK DID HE RAPE ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as everyone just laughed their asses off.

"Sakura Ino just did that to wake you up we have school remember" Tenten said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Holy crap that scared me, I'm so gonna get revenge on you Ino" Sakura said as she got up from her living room couch.

By the way if you haven't noticed the girls had their sleepover and crashed in Sakura's living room after they got back from spray painting Sasuke's car.

"Sure you will" Ino said as she went into the washroom.

The school uniform was the usual, short skirt which was white with black and blue stitching. The top for the summer uniform was a plain white shirt with a blue tie

(which was for boys and girls) and a black bag.

They then realized they were suppose to be there by 9:30 so they quickly ran out of Sakura's house ( already for school hahahahahaha forgot to add that) and ran into her car and drove up to Konoha High.

"Well Saki are you ready for school" Tenten asked as they got out of the car and ran into the crowd of people.

Man did they stand out, yet they loved it.

"FUCKSS YEAH" Sakura shouted as people gave her what-the-fuck looks.

"What the fuck are you looking at you prep wannabes" Sakura said as she grinned with satisfaction with the diss she made up.

"Good job Forehead, Good job" Ino said as she patted Sakura on the head.

"Well what do you know you actually came today" A voice from a short distance said.

"Hey Uchiha did you like your gift" Sakura said as she giggled and the other girls joined her too.

"Oh yeah Pinky I LOVED it" Sasuke said with sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"Hey Sakura Chan you should have seen his face it was like OH MY FUCKING GOD" Naruto said laughing his head off.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said getting pissed off

"Anywhoo I better get to home room" Sakura said as she began to turn around when she heard some high pitched screams.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE MARRY ME" one shouted.

"HAVE YOU BABIES WITH ME" another said.

"LOVE MEE" another screamed

"YOU GUYS WE LOVEEEE YOU" they all screamed at once

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR GOING TO FRY YOUR BRAINS IF YOU HAVE ANY LEFT" Sakura shouted which shut Them up(Oh no she didn't lol love that line).

When I mean them I mean one of the most worst things in the universe.

**FANGIRLS**

"What the hell do you want" one said

"I said shut the fuck up you high pitched wannabes" Sakura said once again,

Let's just say inner Sakura has came back from her vacation.

**"What the fuck is that high pitched noise" Inner Sakura said as she plugged her ears.**

_"THEM" Sakura replied to her inner._

**"If they wanna fight remember to wake me" Inner Sakura stated getting tired.**

_"Of course dearie" Sakura answered._

-back to earth-

They all simply gasped.

"What your all shocked because I said that wow you really are that stupid" Sakura said laughing.

"Whatever just keep away from our guys" They all said in usion

When the guys the fangirls were obsessing over died inside well not Naruto you could tell he was truly dieing inside cough-crying-and-hiding-behind-Sakura-cough.

"Will do and by the way..." Sakura said as went over to Sasuke and smacked him really hard in the face causing him to bleed a bit.

_"Fuck does she have super human strength or something like that" Sasuke thought_

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM" one of the fan girls screamed.

"How dare I what are you retarded this is a free country and it's not like he wouldn't hit you" Sakura dissed back.

But then Sakura totally forgot about her friends and Sasuke's "Gang" they were simply observing the scene like it was a movie.

"THEN FIGHT ME BITCH" one with crimson red hair and glasses said (we all know who that is I hope)

"Sure first give me a name" Sakura accepted her fight offer.

"The names Karin remember it you'll need it" Karin said cracking her knuckles.

"Nah I rather not just needed to know" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Uh-oh Inner Sakura is coming out"Hinata, Tenten and Ino said in unison when the others ( the guys and people observing the scene) had question marks all over them, well except Naruto who had known Sakura since they were little.

"Haha we'll tell you later some time" Ino said as she sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head.

**"HA SHE HAS ONE TOO" Sasuke's inner exclaimed with a happy grin** (grin, Sasuke, what?????)

_"Shut up and pay attention"_ Sasuke told his inner.

Sakura then asked Hinata if she could hold her school bag. May I remind you school hasn't even started yet, I guess Sakura's time was set back to far.

"Bring it" was all Sakura said before Karin lunged at her.

Karin simply missed all Sakura had to do was move to the side. Sakura was trained very well after all her father always thought she had to take self defense encase some guy tried to rape her. (ahahah parents always over protective)

Then once again Karin attempted to throw a punch at her when Sakura unexpectedly grabbed Karin's wrist and turned it which caused Karin to twist and fall to the ground with a painful wrist.

The crowd just gaped with the power this girl had in her.

"Does she really have that much rage in her" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Sort of she has a split personality one nice and calm the other scary, painful and angry." Naruto explained.

"Okay then" Sasuke said as he turned his attention back to the fight.

Karin was on the floor trying to fight back but Sakura was barely killing her with not one scratch on her.

Obviously Karin was stupid enough not to realize not to fight someone stronger than you.

"You know what I'm done your not worth killing" Sakura said as she stopped and turned around heading towards the school as her friends followed her as if nothing happened.

"Holy shit that was scary" was all Neji and Shikamaru had to say. (didn't have anything for them to say ---sorry :)

"Whatever we have homeroom we got to get going and by the way were going to miss the rest of the day"Naruto said as he walked to the school.

"What does he mean" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know and he's right we have to get to homeroom with Kakashi" Sasuke said as they all headed to their homeroom.

BOOM CRASH 

But then they heard it the sound of several explosions.

* * *

**Nagisa: So what did you think Hinata Chan?**

**Hinata:What's up with Naruto?**

**Nagisa: You'll see**

**Hinata: Oh whatever then ….. so Please Review and write any requests if you want to :)**

**Nagisa: And Sorry about the chapter being short It's the middle of the night and I am tired.... and it's a weeknight :(**

**Hinata: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out shortly by the way I think nNaruto o will be here next week.**

**Nagisa:HELLS YA :D**


	6. Chap 6 Bombs, Sleepovers and Assignments

Key to my heart

chapter 6 Bombs, Sleepovers and Assignments

WARNING HAS ALCHOL AND REATARDED SCENES. Rated T for safety :)

* * *

**Nagisa: Hey there peoples today I have my best bud of allllllll time NARUTO!!! :D**

**Naruto: HELLS YEAH HEY NAGISA!!!!!**

**Nagisa: Hey Naruto can you say the disclaimer today.**

**Naruto: SHE DOESNT OWN NARUTO but doesn't that mean I own myself?**

**Nagisa: Sure now let's go have some ramen (yeah I know I LOVE ramen pretty weird coincidence )**

**Naruto: HELLS YEAH**

**Nagisa and Naruto: SO ON WITH THE STORY SO WE CAN GO HAVE ARE AWESOME RAMEN.**

* * *

Recap- BOOM CRASH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

and then they heard it, the sound of several explosions.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK" Neji shouted as they saw many students fledging the school.

Then Neji noticed that Naruto was grinning like a maniac.

"In the first five minutes of school and Sakura chan manages to explode the whole school" Naruto said to the guys which were following him from behind.

"So this is why she so wild" Sasuke pondered aloud.

"Teme if you haven't noticed they're all wild … well actually I haven't even noticed them since Sakura chan came back" Naruto said as he felt ashamed at the last part.

"Yeah I think they have been hiding themselves from guys like us … now you mention it pretty much everyone else" Shikamaru thought intelligently after all he had a pretty high IQ.

"I think I know why" Naruto responded when all of a sudden an announcement came on.

_"Students due to several explosions we are closing off the school property to clean up the mess please evacuate the premises and the school property will be closed till further notice" The voice said._

"Well what do you know we have two to three days off" Neji said as he walked onto the sidewalk outside of the school gate.

Then they saw the girls snickering like crazy and they were coming their way.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS HILAROUS" Hinata shouted on the top of her lungs. (by the way Hinata stopped stuttering for awhile)

"Oh my god I know" Tenten replied back still laughing pretty badly.

They then looked up to see they guys staring at them like they all turned into monsters.

"What do you want" Sakura said as her laughing expression faded.

"Eh Sakura chan did you put cherry bombs in EVERY toilet again" ? Naruto asked with a grin.

"Maybe maybe not" Sakura replied with a smirk.

Then they saw a guy with Grey hair and a mask covering his face head over to them.

"Yo I'm your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi, sorry to inform you but we have an assignment you have to get in a group of eight people.... well theirs eight of you anyway your suppose to find some interactions within the community and write down ten of them , plus I didn't assign it it was principal Tsunade" Kakashi said walking off.

What they didn't know Kakashi has been observing them from afar and planning to use his match making skills"

"Oh well guys I know I hate you dearly and will truly always will but LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT INO PIGS HOUSE" Sakura said shouting the last part.

"Why mine forehead" Ino exclaimed as her face turned a bit red.

"Because you forced to come to mine last time" Sakura replied back smirking with delight.

"Reasonable" was all Ino could say.

They then realized Naruto and the other guys were still there.

"Anywhooooo we'll meet you guys at Ino's at 5 pm okay?? and it's on Hanai drive" Tenten said as she dragged the other girls to Ino's place.

"Whoa did they just invite us to Ino's house" Naruto said obviously confused.

"We have an assignment already so it's like a partner thing I guess" Neji said to Naruto.

"I'm going to go back and grab some stuff for it from my house" Sasuke said heading to his car as he drove off to his house.

"This ought to be fun" Shikamaru thought (ahaha randomly added him to it)

* * *

"Why do this have to happen" Ino said banging her head against the wall.

"It's okay Ino it's just an assignment" Hinata said calming Ino down and preventing her from breaking her head.

"Yeah we'll have a few drinks and it will all go smoothly" Tenten said grabbing some beer and a bit of whiskey ( cough-a-huge-bottle-cough)

"Okay well what do you want to do before they get here" Sakura asked the others.

"I wanna see how many times it takes to run from the kitchen to the front door" Tenten said obviously really bored.

"Meh sure" Sakura agreed as the other followed.

It turns out it took them 2 minutes to get there but when they reached the kitchen they heard the doorbell.

"Must be them" Sakura said aloud.

They quickly dashed to the door and it turns out Tenten was the one to answer.

"Uh come in"? Tenten said trying to hide that she was a little bit excited after all her life long crush Neji was here, and yes she had a crush on him. She always covers it up and she's pretty good at it.

"So let's start the assignment " Naruto said happily.

"Ummm Naruto o wee already finished it t" Hinata said blushing a light shade of pink.

"Oh really YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR MWE" Naruto cried fakely.

"Whatever any who I propose we play truth or dare EXTREME" Ino said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Extreme" Everyone said in unison.(except for Ino :)

"You know extreme, alcohol version" Ino explained clearly.

Everyone nodded.

"Well let's play"Ino said clapping her hands happily.

"Well Sakura Truth or Dare" Ino asked Sakura who seemed very into it.

"Hmmm Dare" Sakura said with a smirk.

"I dare you to chug the beer but you have to pick a boy and girl to do it too" Ino said with a wide grin.

"I PICK HINATA AND SASUKE" Sakura instantly said.

"Why me"? Sasuke exclaimed.

"Because I want to see what your like drunk" Sakura said giggling a bit.

"and Hinata because she's hilarious drunk" Sakura laughed remembering the last time Hinata was drunk.

They were at Sakura's house when they were twelve and Ino found Sakura's parents beer stash and decided to try it. All Hinata remembered was waking up on top of the fridge and seeing Sakura passed out on the floor.

-back to earth-

"Aren't we a little to young to be drinking" Neji said getting worried after all they all just turned 16 (well not all on the same day …. u know what I mean right?)

"Stop being a party pooper it's all good Neji" Tenten said laughing at Neji's worryness.

"Anywho here you go" Ino said giving Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke a beer each.

Hinata chugged hers in five seconds which surprised them and Sakura just chugged it.

They all looked at Sasuke.

"Whatever I'll do it"Sasuke said finishing the fuzzy substance.

The game went on pretty simple on from that.

"Hey Shikamaru I dare you to go outside and scream I'm Bisexual.

"Sure" Shikamaru said surprisingly he didn't be his lazy self.

He went outside and screamed it on the top of his lungs. One of the people who were passing by seemed to be gay and said:

"Call me hon" Shikamaru went inside and hid behind the couch afraid of the gay passer.

"OH MY GOS SHIKA KUN YOU LOOK SO FUNNY WITH TWO HEADS" Ino shouted obviously intoxicated.

They were all intoxicated except for Tenten and Neji who were smart to not be.

"HEY HINATA CHAN I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" Naruto shouted across the room where Hinata was rolling on the floor.

"Yeah Narutooooo what- hic- do you -hic – want" Hinata replied attempting to stand up.

He went on both knees and said "Will you marry me with the potato" Naruto said holding up an onion ring.

"Oh yeah sure Narutooooo I'll cinnamon it" Hinata said grabbing the onion ring from him.

--------On the other side of the room----------

"Nehh Sasu channnnnn" Sakura said poking Sasuke.

"mhmmmm" Sasuke said really intoxicated. (sorry felt like putting them drunk lol)

"I want a piggy back rideeeee" Sakura said holding herself up on the wall.

"Suree" Sasuke said letting Sakura on his back, he then stood up fully and fell over and landed in the most akward position and the worst happened

They passed out, from a single beer..... okay maybe more than one but still.

Tenten and Neji watched in amusement aka Tenten was filming it and Neji was taking pictures ….. The perfect blackmail.

And then it got late and Neji and Tenten decided they would stop torturing them and go sleep.

After all it was quite an interesting night.

Quite interesting.

* * *

**Nagisa: So what did you think of it Naruto ?????**

**Naruto: AWESOMEE I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Nagisa: Yupp I'll update soon now LETS HAVE MORE RAMEN!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: HELLS YEAH !!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEND IN REQUESTS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Nagisa: What he said :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Plans, Headaches and Dreams

**Key to my heart**

**Chapter 7 Plans, Headaches and Dreams**

* * *

**Nagisa: Hey there my dear readers today I have with me …........ SASUKEEEEE!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Nagisa: Awee Sasuke you don't have to act like a cold chicken ass ed haired bastard.**

**Sasuke: What did you say? - deathly glare-**

**Nagisa: I said you were a fucking cold chicken ass ed haired bastard GOD IS YOUR HEARING THAT BAD.**

**Sasuke: Fine I'll call Neji and tell him to take away all your chocolate.**

**Nagisa: …..glares..... evil glare.... death glare...... if you do then …... I WILL KILLL YOUUU IN YOUR SLEEPP SO DONT EVEN TRYYYY ….... - sweet innocent smile- After all you don't want to have a gay rape experience in this chapter right :)**

**Sasuke: …. fine but Neji is coming next time.**

**Nagisa: YAY I still have my chocolate oh and Sasu chan :)**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that and yes**

**Nagisa: Will you please say the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Fine … She doesn't own Naruto Hinata will.**

**Nagisa: YAY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HINATAAAAAAAA..... ON WITH THE STORY/CHAPTER OR WHATEVER IT IS :)**

**Sasuke: Am I like this when I'm drunk?**

**Nagisa: yes yes you are**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_Sakura he's near … he's near I heard a voice say_

_"W what do you mean" I shouted to the voice._

_"Him he's near" the voice said again_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN" I shouted getting sorta-kinda-maybe-full of rage._

_"The key holder" It said again as the voice faded into the abyss._

_"What do you mean" I whispered as I began to cry oddly enough._

Then I heard another voice or rather a sound. It sounded like a clicking noise then something flashed. I slowly opened my eyes. Then I saw it Tenten, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru were awake and taking pictures of me for some reason. Oh and Hinata and Naruto too.... wait why are they cuddling together.? Oh yeah I we got drunk last night.... ahahahahahaa – sweat drops- Wait why am I so warm and where's my inner?

"Like what the fuck" I mumbled.

I then turned over and came face to face with my worst enemy who was still asleep in the most akward position.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT RAPEDDDD DID I!?!?!?!?!" I shouted as my friends gave me a weird look .Discluding Neji and Shikamaru there just plain fuckturds apparently their just like Uchiha.

I then realized Uchiha was starting to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and connected with mine.

**"EMERALD CLASHES ONYX"** My Inner yelled.

_"Where were you when I needed you the most"_ I yelled at my Inner.

**"I was drunk now I gotta go so DEAL WITH THIS"** My Inner yelled as she left my mind.

I then snapped out of my trance and surprisingly didn't turn red with embarrassment. Being the retard I was I started laughing like crazy and rolled over far away as possible.

Then it hit me I got a throbbing head ache and quickly ran to the washroom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What's with her" Sasuke asked as he stood up from his previous position and sat down on the couch.

"Oh Sakura well she had alotttttttttttt of beer last night and.." Tenten said pointing to the twenty seven bottles of beer in the other direction.

"She can handle a lot it's pretty good but she gets a MAJOR headache in the morning oh and you guys got to go we have to talk about some girl stuff so … BYEE" Tenten said shoving Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke out the door.

"What about Naruto" Neji yelled.

"Oh you'll see him later" Ino yelled with a evil grin as she slammed the door shut.

"That was interesting" a voice said behind Ino ( who was previously facing the door)

"Hey Forehead I had the awesomest idea ever" Ino said as she went up to whisper her idea in Sakura's ear.

Sakura just grinned wildly.

" Of course will do it but won't Hinata freak out on us" Sakura said getting worried.

" Nah she owes us one remember grade 3 the frog thing' Ino said.

"Oh yeah and tell Buns she needs to know too" Sakura said as she watched Ino tell Tenten the "Idea". (ahahha buns is an awesome nickname :)

"Of course we'll do it no let's see what the lovely couple are doing" Tenten said as she walked to the sleeping couple who were cuddling on the floor as the other girls were following.

"Okay remember put the makeup on right and don't let him see any mirrors" Sakura said as she grabbed a crap load of black and red makeup.

--15 minutes later--

"Sakura chan what are doing to Naruto kun" Hinata said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata his friends were being faggots and plus it looks cute on him " Sakura said giggling a bit.

" Please don't do this to him PLEASE" Hinata pleaded making sad puppy eyes.

"Fine" all the girls said in unison as they rubbed the makeup off.

"Hey guys why don't we keep him here for awhile he could help us" Ino said with an evil grin.

"Sure now wake him up already before his drool floods my whole house" Sakura shouted as the girls attempted to roll over Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke what happened to the idiot" Shikamaru asked with his hand behind his head (they were taking a walk)

"I really don't know what happened to the dobe" Sasuke replied as they continued walking.

* * *

Naruto started to wake up. He slowly started to open his eyes when he saw a bright of white light with four faces around him.

"Oh my god I see four angels" Naruto said in a normal voice (NORMAL AHHH SCARY!!!!)

"Eh N naruto kunn Sasuke san n ditched you u" Hinata said blushing after what she heard Naruto say.

"All of a sudden those angels turned into demons" Naruto said as he got up rubbing his head.

"Hey Naruto we know your the only we can trust out of your group after all you've known Saki for awhile right" Tenten said.

"Go on..." Naruto said with a worried expression in his voice.

"Well they were acting like fuckturds pretty much so we wanted to give them a nice little prank and Naruto you know them pretty well right"? Sakura said with a happy grin.

"Well yeah and they were going to put you on the hit list after the car incident" Naruto replied.

"Hit list"? Sakura asked with a curious look.

"Oh that's when they put your name on a list which is on the front of the school …. they either beat you up or embarrass you badly." Tenten explained.

".....WELL FUCK THAT EVEN IF I AM ON THE LIST AND THEY HURT US I WILL BEAT THEIR FUCKING ASSES TO MEXICO" Sakura shouted on the top of her lungs.

"YEAH" They all shouted in agreement.

* * *

"Did you just hear Sakura say that she was going to kick are asses to Mexico" Shikamaru said.

"Your exaggerating" Neji replied.

* * *

"So what's the plan" Naruto asked.

"School Starts, Makeup, Stealing Clothes" The girls said in unsion.

* * *

**Nagisa: So what did you think Sasu chan.**

**Sasuke:Don't call me that and sure but what are they going to do to me?**

**Nagisa: You'll see so DON'T BE A FUCKTURD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNDERSTAND**

**Sasuke: Yes**

**Nagisa:..... can you say the last part please – smiles sweetly-**

**Sasuke: … uhh the next chapter will be better so.... tune in for the next one?**

**Nagisa: Thank you for not being a basterd :)**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**:)**


	8. Chap 8 The Hit List and More Pranks

**Key to my heart**

**Chapter 8 The Hit List and More Pranks**

**WARNING CONTAINS PARTS OF PARTIAL NUDENESS KIND OF**

* * *

**Nagisa: Hey today I have with me …......................................... NEJIIIIIII!!!!!!!**

**Neji: Hey**

**Nagisa: So …... can you please say the disclaimer :)**

**Neji: no**

**Nagisa:I'll tell everyone your secrets**

**Neji: You don't know any of them.**

**Nagisa: I so know them Hinata told me like the time when it was a storm you. .. ….**

**Neji: FINE JUST DONT SAY IT …. She doesn't own Naruto the ramen company does.**

**Nagisa: YEAHHHHHHHHH GO RAMEN**

**Neji: Are you his long lost twin??**

**Nagisa: That would be …. AWESOME**

**Neji: …... okay you are**

**Nagisa: Yay now I can get on with the story oh and don't tell Neji that Hinata left him a surprise in his room.**

**Neji: What surprise ???**

**Nagisa: Cough-ripped the head off of your faveourite stuffed animal- Cough**

**Neji: …. I mean I don't have one....**

**Nagisa: Sure you don't ;)**

* * *

" I HAVE TO DO WHAT" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he previously heard what the plan was. The girls were planning the master plan with the help of Naruto.]

"P please Naruto o k kun" Hinata said as she blushed a light pink.

"Fine but only because Hinata asked NICELY" Naruto said putting emphasizes on nicely.

Hinata then turned a bit more red after all she just got a compliment from her childhood crush.

"Well you weren't listening so what was I suppose to do" Ino said smirking.

"mrgklsmdf" Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old.

It turns out they were currently at Ino's place in the living room.

"Anywho are guys all clear on the plan" Sakura said looking at the group of people.

"I'M NOT" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto we'll explain again first tomorrow we'll meet at six am by the study hall then we'll head to the boys change room and Naruto you pick the locks so after we can get their colthes out after okay"? Tenten explained carefully after all Naruto had a pretty thick skull.

"Oh okay then but you guys owe me one" Naruto replied with a happy grin.

"Yeah yeah ….. oh my god I can't wait" Ino yelled as she jumped around happily.

"Oh by the way can I ask you guys something" Naruto said with a serious expression.

"O of c course Naruto o k kun" Hinata said.

"How come you guys shut your selfs off in public ever since Sakura chan left in like grade three" Naruto said as he then sat down on the couch.

"...... Naruto do you really want to know" Tenten said with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he saw the girls sit down in front of him on the other couch.

"Well first of all do you know why Saki left" Tenten asked.

"Umm your dad got a new job near Suna" Naruto questioned.

_---------_

_"Should we tell him" Sakura thought_

**"He's one of your best friends of course" Inner Sakura stated.**

_"Finally your maturing" Sakura replied to her inner._

**"Nah I just randomly blurted that out" Inner Sakura said smirking.**

_"Whatever" Sakura said_ as she returned to the real world.

------

"Well Naruto the reason I moved is because my biological parents died and I got a new foster family.... so yeah" Sakura said her face saddening.

"I'm sorry Sakura chan I never ….." Naruto said as Sakura interrupted.

" It's okay it doesn't get to me that much just don't tell the dick heads that" Sakura said as the girls comforted her.

" Don't worry I won't tell so go on" Naruto said as he started comforting her too.

"Anyways we kind of closed off because everyone changed and last year in freshman year everyone turned into preppy popular wannabes and you guys were awful and cold and used girls but not you Naruto ahahaha" Tenten said scratching the back of her head.

"Do you guys wanna know something" Naruto asked the girls, they nodded with curiosity in their eyes.

"Teme and the other guys just noticed you for the first time when you came to the mall and Tenten crashed into Neji except for me I noticed you awhile ago". Naruto explained.

"Yeah I don't care you guys were huge douche bags except you Naruto" Hinata said as the others looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Yay Hinata chan you didn't stutter …. anywho back to the plan, Naruto I know I'll regret this but do you want to sleepover" Ino said as she looked away trying to act as if she didn't care.

"YEAHH I CANT WAIT FOR TOMMOROW" Naruto yelled.

* * *

" I swear to kami I heard Naruto say he was sleeping over at Ino's" Shikamaru said.

" Again I will say this your **EXAGGERATING**" Neji replied.

"I think I'm going to call the dobe and see where he is" Sasuke said taking out his cell phone and dialing Naruto's number.

* * *

"And that's how Teme pissed his pants in the fourth grade ….." Naruto said. He was explaining to the girls about Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru's embarrassing moments. They were currently in Ino's room lying on Ino's bed. The girls were facing Naruto who was in front of them.

"I LOVE SHRIMP RAMEN,CHICKEN RAMEN,MISO RAMEN....." Naruto's cell went off.

"Nice ring tone" Tenten commented as the girls giggled like maniacs.

_"Hey Teme what's up ….. why do want to know..... I'm at the grocery store...... what do you mean your there where are you....well I just left.... well I got to go BYE" Naruto said turning off his cellphone._

"Let me guess Uchiha wanted to know where you were" Sakura said looking at her nails which were currently bright green and black.

"Uh yeah apparently he and the guys were at the ramen section in the grocery store" Naruto said as the others giggled.

"Well tomorrow is going to be interesting, I'm going to go hit the hay I'm pretty tired" Tenten said putting her head on the pillow next to her.

" I guess we better go to bed too tomorrow is going be an eventful day" Hinata said as she started to get sleepy.

"Uchiha you are so gonna love this" Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRIIIIIIIII smashhhhhhhhhh (I do that line a lot:)

"Mgerfkllnnngphir" Sakura said as she began to get up.

"WAKE UP WE'LLL BE LATE FOR THE PLAN" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

Everyone immediately woke up and ran in different directions to get ready for school.

"Don't forget the stuff" Sakura shouted as she got her uniform on.

------- ten minutes later-------

They then ran out of Ino's place and decided to go in Hinata's SUV and quickly rode off to school early. They then arrived in the parking lot and looked around. There were no cars or people in sight.

"Okay guys Naruto, Tenten and Hinata slip in the stuff for the lockers and Ino and I will go to the boy's after P.E and pick locks so Naruto can get the stuff meet Ino and I back here in ten minutes, NOW GO" Sakura ordered as they all scattered away to do what they were told to do.

-----ten minutes later------

"Okay we better get to class ….. even though were like an hour early and Naruto did you change are schedules so we have the same schedule" Ino asked as they headed to their homeroom.

"Yeah but Teme and the others have different classes" Naruto said chuckling as they got to homeroom.

"Hey you guys came pretty early would you like to have a free period today after all technically today is the first day." Kakashi said as he watched the students head to the back.

" Of course Kakashi sensei" Ino said as they sat down.

"Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke have P.E right now so I'll run to the change room and get their uniforms and the rest of you meet me outside of it okay" Naruto whispered as the others nodded.

Then the bell rang and they ran to the boys change room obviously P.E already started so Naruto ran in and went through each of the victim's P.E lockers. Naruto came out running as fast as he could and handed each of the girls some clothes.

"Guys throw them into the forest off the roof" Ino said as she ran off to the roof as the others followed behind.

----- P.E class------

"Hey Sasuke look the girls and Naruto are throwing stuff off of the roof" A guy shouted to Sasuke.

"They're probably throwing Kakashi's work off the roof" Sasuke answered as he went back to his gym activity

------ Back to the prank------

"AHHAHAHHAHA they're going to be so pissed the clothes fell into the forest in the trees" Hinata said laughing loudly.

"Let's see what they're reaction is" Ino suggested as they his behind a near by bush.

------------------------------------------------after P.E-------------------------------------------------

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES" The three boys shouted in usion.

They quickly ran out of the change room in nothing but towels (thank god the fangirls were in class)

"I KNOW IT WAS THEM THEY THREW ARE CLOTHES OFF THE ROOF" Neji shouted.

They then heard a ton of laughing. So Sasuke leaded the guys behind the bush they passed and saw four girls and a boy.

Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura then realized they were in front of them.

Hinata and Naruto ran up a tree as Neji ran after them swearing his head off, Ino and Tenten ran into the school from Shikamaru and Sakura was left alone running from Sasuke.

"SAKURA GET YOU ASS BACK HERE" Sasuke shouted as he ran after Sakura while holding the towel.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out and said "That's for trying to put me on the hit list" and ran away from Sasuke laughing her ass off.

But Sakura wasn't being very lucky that moment when Sasuke caught her against a fence.

"Shit" was all Sakura could say. But then before Uchiha could get her she the realized she was at the fence and decided to climb it.

"Haha Uchiha you can get me or your towel will fall" Sakura laughed as she stuck her tongue out and did her infamous victory sign. She then grabbed onto the fence and faced Sasuke as he grabbed on too.

"Who told you about the hit list"Sasuke asked with a serious face.

"That creepy guy in the green jumpsuit with the caterpillars on his face" Sakura lied as she avoid contact with Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Sakura don't lie now tell me" Sasuke said.

"How did you know ahahaha well good luck Uchiha I'm gonna go now I'll see you later" Sakura said as she got closer to Sasuke through the fence but the backed off and ran into the forest.

Sasuke then realized something no girl on earth has ever done that to him.

"She's still on the list" Sasuke pondered out loud.

* * *

Sakura continued running not only did she ditch class she embarrassed the school's heart throb Sasuke Uchiha, quite a wonderful day she had. She then decided to call Naruto he was probably waiting with the others near the park which was not far from where she was.

_"Hey Naruto are you and the others at the park"_ Sakura asked as she kept on running.

_"Yeah Sakura come on Uchiha will hunt us down were going to stay at Tenten's place okay so we'll meet at the park in five minutes alright"?_ Naruto asked.

_"Yeah I'm already here look behind you"_ Sakura said as Naruto turned around a laughed.

She hung up as soon she got there.

"Hey guy's we better go they are probably hunting us down already" Tenten suggested. They all then nodded and ran off to Tenten's place.

As soon as they got they got there they locked the doors and windows and went into Tenten's room. Tenten had no parents but had a aunt who paid for her living expenses.

"We better stay here I have a feeling they are going to come soon" Tenten said.

"Yeah" They all said in usion.

Little did they know in a matter of time they would be hunted down.

Quickly.

* * *

**Nagisa: So how was it Nejiiiiiiiii :)**

**Neji: It was Ok...**

**Nagisa: YAY now can you say the last part please ---- puppy eyes----**

**Neji: Fine … the next chapter will be 34567 times better and Please Review.**

**Nagisa: Now you can go**

**Neji: I'll make sure Ino comes next week …. she forced me to come here.**

**Nagisa: Mehh whatever**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Fear and Emotionalness

**Key to my heart**

**Chapter 9 Fear and Emotionalness**

**WARNING FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS A SASUKE/SHIKAMARU/NEJI PART.**

* * *

**Nagisa: Hey today I have with me the best blonde around (from Naruto …. ahahha nahh their about the same) INO CHANNNNN!**

**Ino:OH MY GOD WHATS UP?**

**Nagisa: Um Ino remember I told you before you came here?**

**Ino:Oh yeah you said if I don't say the disclaimer you'll take away my unlimited spending credit card ….. BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT WON'T HAPPEN!!! :)**

**Nagisa: Uhh your hopeless just say this – hands her a paper--**

**Ino: Nagisa chan doesn't own Naruto and I owe her and Sakura fifty dollars.... WHAT**

**Nagisa: You still owe her and me …. well I just need some more money :)**

**Ino: Later later anywho ON WITH THE STORY !!!**

**Nagisa: THATS MY LINE !!!!!!!!!**

**Ino: Mehh**

**Nagisa: ---Holds chocolate in front of her face---**

**Ino: CHOCOLATEEEE**

**Nagisa: :)**

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY" Neji shouted in anger. After the whole incident they have searching for Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata. They went through the school address files to see where they could be hiding. They were currently in the school office.

"Okay Shikamaru and I checked Naruto's,Sakura's and Ino's places and their not there and Neji did you check your place" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Hanabi said they weren't there and Hinata's cell was with her that means the only place left is Tenten's" Neji explained.

"They are so going to get it" Sasuke said as he grew red with anger.

"The whole school almost saw it thank god the fangirls were away" Neji said as he smiled at the end part.

"But you got to admit it is a pretty good prank" Shikamaru said intelligently.

"Yeah yeah whatever" The two guys mumbled.

"Well we better be going to Tenten's place and break down the door etc...." Neji said cracking his knuckles with a evil grin on his face.

"This will be fun" Sasuke said as they headed towards Tenten's house.

* * *

"Guys I think their coming" Naruto said as he shuddered.

"Shit Naruto are you physic or something like that" Tenten asked. They were currently in Tenten's room and her room was extremely dark..... well pretty much the whole house was they had a couple flashlights on which helped a bit.

"Hey buns where do you keep your "Safety Stash" " Sakura asked as she winked.

"Safety Stash " Naruto asked with a question appearing above his head.

"Ahahaha well you see it means my weapons …..." Tenten said laughing as she sheepishly smiled.

"Oh I see …. CAN I HAVE ONE" Naruto said as he grinned madly.

"Of course after all they are probably going to sneak into the house and scare the living shit out of us"Tenten said as she pulled her friends into a closet filled with them.

"Remind me to never piss you off" Naruto said as the others giggled.

"Everyone take some and be prepared" Sakura said as the others yelled.

"HELLS YEAH"

"This is like war" Hinata commented she got use to not stuttering around Naruto so often.

* * *

"It's up the street" Neji said barely catching any of his breath they were currently running to Tenten's house.

"Alright" Shikamaru and Sasuke agreed as they finally reached their destination.

"Bring it on Pinky" Sasuke thought to himself ( What happened to inner Sasuke ?? even I don't know and I'm the author :)

* * *

"Okay take your spots Sakura in the bedroom, Naruto watch over Hinata in the bathroom she isn't good under pressure, Ino you go in the office room and me I'll be in the hallway closet" Tenten explained as everyone ran off to where they were told to go.

----- with Naruto and Hinata-----

" Naruto o k kun I hear r someone e" Hinata said as she crouched down in the corner.

"Hinata chan don't worry were safe her it's all locked and your not alone" Naruto said comforting the poor pearl eyed girl.

"It's all going to be okay" Naruto repeated over and over again. After all The three other guys can be pretty scary.

---------------Tenten-------------

_"I have my blade with me so if one of them touches me I'll cut their arms off"_ Tenten thought as she smiled to herself.

But then she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Tenten come out" A voice said as it got closer and closer.

"Must be Neji" Tenten thought as she got a tight grip on her blade.

All of a sudden the door opened and revealed the one and only Neji. But the Tenten attacked him and held the blade to his neck.

"Uh -gulp- hey Tenten how are you I was just going to check on you...." Neji said as his face grew with fear.

"Neji kun please get out before you die" Tenten said in a calm voice.

"Tenten where is my other uniform" Neji managed to blurt out.

"Hinata put it in your room dumb ass now can you leave now after all you are invading MY property" Tenten said with a smile.

"Isn't it your parents" Neji asked but that hit Tenten's soft spot her eyes began to water and Neji noticed this but didn't do anything about it. She tried to fight back tears but it just didn't work.

"I don't think you know this but my parents have been dead for twelve years" Tenten said as she silently wept. She manged to mainten a serious face but the tears kept pouring.

"Uh well I guess I'm sorry" Neji said feeling a bit of her pain that spread through out the room.

"Just go" Tenten said as she dropped the blade.

"I owe you one" Neji said as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Why" She asked as she looked away from him.

"I've been teasing you about your family ever since we were little you know I do feel guilty sometimes too" Neji said as he smirked.

"Yeah thanks"Tenten said as she went outside with him.

"You want to go for a walk" Neji asked as she accepted.

"I still hate you you know" Tenten said.

"I know" He replied as they walked

-----------Shikamaru and Ino--------

Ino was currently in the office room reading a random book on the floor when she noticed someone was in front of her.

"Nara you can't get revenge on me even if you tried" Ino said not even looking up from the book.

"Eh sure I only came to get my uniform it's only Sasuke and Neji who really want revenge" Shikamaru explained.

"So what are you reading" Shikamaru asked as he sat down next to Ino.

"I'm not sure I randomly found it it's called Sherlock homes, it's not that bad though"Ino replied .

"I never knew you read books" Shikamaru said as he chuckled to himself.

"Well then you don't know me that well" Ino said still not looking up from her book.

"Hey Ino do you want to go spy on Neji and Tenten I saw them head outside" Shikamaru suggested.

Ino the instantly threw the book to the other side of the room

"Of course" She replied as they got up and snuck away outside.

"Holy shit did she just throw the book across the room" Shikamaru thought as he followed Ino.

* * *

"Naruto kun I'm bored" Hinata said as she got up.

"What are you doing Hinata chan" Naruto asked with a question appearing over his head (again).

"I'm going up the vent to the kitchen" Hinata replied.

"I'll go too I'm pretty hungry too" Naruto said as they attempted to climb to the kitchen

-----------------Sasuke and Sakura-----------------

"Sakura where are you" Sasuke chanted as he entered Tenten's room. It was already night almost midnight and the moon shun over the window. It was quite a beautiful sight. But then he realized Sakura was sitting below as the moonlight shun on half of her face. She was wearing mascara and bit of eyeliner but it hard to notice. She sat there clutching a little silver lock that was hanging on her neck. She reminded him of a dream he had a couple days ago.

_A woman with a thin long dress sat in a window clutching something against her neck and her face was blurred._

_"Are you the one" The woman asked._

_"Who" Sasuke asked back._

_"The key holder" The woman replied._

_"What I do have a key but … what"? Sasuke asked._

_"She needs the key it has been locked up" The woman said as she walked past him and disappeared._

* * *

"Sakura" He said as her head turned to him her face looked like she had been in trance.

She then snapped out of trance and said "What"

"Are you okay" He asked her as she then decided to stand up and walk to him. She had her face only inches away from him.

Sasuke had been turning a tiny bit pink. But Sakura kept calm and pale.

"Sasuke" Sakura asked.

"Y yeah" Sasuke stuttered.

"Can you do me a favor" She asked as she inched closer to him her lips brushing his.

"Uh okay" was all he manged to say.

"Take me off the hit list" She said as she smirked.

"No" he replied blankly.

"Whyyyyyyyyy" She whined as she backed up from him.

"Because you took one of my uniforms away from me" He replied.

"Ahahahaha what if I told you I sold it to the fangirls what would you do" Sakura said scratching the back of her head and laughing.

"You did... WHATTTTTTTTTT" he shouted he practically almost ripped out his hair.

"Hey Uchiha you don't have to rip out your chicken ass hair I didn't sell it it's at my house I'll give it to you later" She said laughing.

"Hey Sakura whats with the lock"Sasuke asked with curiousty written all over his face.

"..... Can I tell you later" She asked as her face saddened.

"Okay then I'm going to go now so..." Sasuke said turning around. But he felt something tug on his wrist.

"Can you walk me home" She asked as she looked down.

"Why don't you have parents waiting for you at home" Sasuke asked as he then Sakura rub her eyes.

"My parents are dead most of my family is" She said as she began to walk through the hallway with Sasuke.

"Oh I see so your not the only one" Sasuke said as he smiled.

"What" Sakura asked as they reached the front door.

"My parents have been gone for awhile they're not dead but it feels like it, They're never home well actually they're never in the country." Sasuke explained.

"Aa" Sakura said as they began to walk the empty streets.

"Well this is my house...." Sasuke said before he was interrupted.

"I know this is against my law but is it alright if I stay over" Sakura asked.

"Why is that" Sasuke asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Today is the day _they_ died I know it's not suppose to get to me but it's hard to be by myself right now" Sakura said as her face looked like she was about to cry.

"Sure but I don't have any guest rooms" Sasuke said as he opened the front door to his home.

"I don't care it's better than what my second resolution was" Sakura said as her face lightened up a bit.

"And that was...." Sasuke asked as they entered the house.

"I was going to go sleep in outside" Sakura said as she took off her coat (It was fall :)

"Well at least you won't get raped" Sasuke said as he chuckled to himself.

_"He better not rape me" _Sakura thought to her self as she smiled at the thought.

He then signaled her to go upstairs where they entered a room. It was white with a blue and black bed and a desk with a laptop.

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed her a white shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I'm going to go change" She said as she walked into the washroom.

-----4 minutes later-------

She finally came out the white t-shirt was tied to the side with a ponytail after all it was to big.

"Sasuke don't tell anyone about this please" She asked.

"Sure" He said as he closed his eyes.

Sakura then went into the bed and fell asleep she was tired it had been a long day.

_"Soon the key would find the lock and thank you for that"_ said a voice in her head.

_Soon._

* * *

**Nagisa: Soooooooooooo did you like it :)**

**Ino: Of course ahahaha what happened to Naruto and Hinata ?**

**Nagisa: you'll see............ can you say the last part pleaseeeeeeee.**

**Ino: The new chap will be up soon and please review :) it will bring me more chocolate.**

**Nagisa: sure :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Swimming and Tomatoes

**Key to my heart**

**Chapter 10 Disappearance and Swimming**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY POINTLESS AND HAS A PARTIAL SKINNY DIPPING SCENE**

* * *

**Nagisa: Hey today I have with me is Shikamaru …. -crickets-**

**Shikamaru: What happened to you?**

**Nagisa: Meh I watched the ending to The "actual" show …. I hate it, Sasuke's a complete retard, Naruto …... I'm not going to spoil it for others who haven't seen it and Sakura...... well all I want to say is her inner came back thank kami to that :)**

**Shikamaru: Okay then I'll do the thing...... She doesn't own Naruto he owns himself I think....**

**---Moment of akward silence---**

**Nagisa:..... I HAVE A SUDDEN URGE TO KILL SASUKEEEEE**

**Shikamaru: We all do**

**Nagisa: YAYYYY TO SASUKES HOUSE!!!!!!**

**----leaves the thing chat thing, knocks on the door-----**

**Sasuke: What are you doing h.......**

**---- both punch him unconscious-----**

**Shikamaru: Good job**

**Nagisa: Thank you so ON WITH THE F-in STORY !!!**

* * *

It was a perfect night nice and quiet. Sakura sat there laying in Sasuke's bed not sleeping for hours.

"Somethings not right" Sakura thought as she sat up carefully not trying to disturb the sleeping Uchiha.

"I got to admit he looks calm and full of emotion when he's asleep.... Where's the inner me?" Sakura thought as she decided to get up.

"Does he have a garden out back" Sakura thought as she went up to window which was facing to the backyard.

"OOo he has a little river and a swing on a tree" Sakura thought as she got up and headed outside.

"God it's been hard at least I got a good foster family who actually supported me unlike those bastards" Sakura thought as she finally reached the swing which was just in front of the river.

"It's really pretty tonight... weird and there's a full moon out" Sakura said aloud as she sat down on the swing and began swinging.

"Where the hell am I suppose to find the key" Sakura pondered as she continued swinging.

(So many thoughts :)

* * *

-----Hinata and Naruto------

"Where are we Naruto kun I'm tired and hungry" Hinata complained as they continued to climb the vents.

"I have no idea" Was all Naruto could mumble out.

"Thats it I'm done I'm sorry Tenten but" Hinata said before she smashed through the vent and went through it.

"Whoa Hinata how did you do that" Naruto said gaping as he too climbed through.

"Sakura taught me and were in the kitchen thank kami" Hinata said as she wiped some sweat off.

"Let's have ramen" Naruto said almost shouting as Hinata smiled and took out the ingredients out of the fridge.

Sakura continued swinging. God how spaced out she was. Stupid key, Stupid lock what the hell were they trying to tell her.

"I feel like swimming" Sakura said as she got off the swing.

* * *

-------With Sasuke-------

It was still pretty dark when Sasuke was slowly waking up. He rolled over and noticed there was no one there.

"Sakura" Sasuke said but no one answered. He then noticed the door was opened. He got up and walked out of his room. He kept repeating her name but once again no one answered.

He then saw the backyard door was open and walked out.

"That's it I'm going partial skinny dipping" Sakura said as she got rid of her clothes(But kept her under garments on) and jumped into the calm river.

"What if someone sees me" Sakura thought as she swam around.

"Aaaa fuck it" Sakura said as continued swimming around happily.

-------Sasuke's POV-------

I came outside when I heard some splashing by the river.

"That's odd this place is pretty private" I thought as I got closer to the river. I then saw it. It was Sakura she was partially skinny dipping hn that kind of weird to do in the middle of the night …... wait WHATTTTT!!

Why was she especially in the middle of the night. God was she strange. But then I just had to step on a stick. Her head turned towards me.

* * *

Normal POV

"H hey Uchiha a what t are you u doing here e" Sakura stuttered after all Sakura was the guest who wasn't suppose to wander off into the river in middle of the night right?.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Sasuke said as his face went emotionless even though inside he was freaking out.

"Uh well I couldn't sleep so I kinda went downstairs I invaded your fridge and came out here" Sakura said as she grinned.

"What did you take from the fridge" Sasuke asked questioningly as he crossed his arms.

"Umm I kinda ate all the tomatoes" Sakura said as she swam farther from the Uchiha who was turning extremely red.

"You . Did . WHATTTTTTTTTT"

Sasuke said as he jumped into the water and attempted to find the pink rosette.

"I – ate – it – all-" Sakura said as she laughed between words as Sasuke grabbed her head and noogied it.

"YOU OWE ME TOMATOS" Sasuke shouted in rage as he continued to noogie the poor rosette.

"Ahahahah I'll make you breakfast okay" She shouted as he stopped.

"I still need tomatoes" Sasuke said as he pouted like a five year old.

"Awee Uchiha you don't have to pretend to be a five year old" Sakura said as she pinched his cheeks.

"By the way" Sakura said as she go out of the water and put on the clothes that were near by

"You know that life time supply of tomatoes you had in one of the fridge shelfs" Sakura said as she finished dressing.

"Yeah...." Sasuke said as he started to get out of the river.

"I ate that too" Sakura said as she laughed and started to run toward the house.

"AHHHHHH I SPENT A LOT ON THAT"Sasuke shouted as he ran after the rosette.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura laughed as she ran into the house and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Sasuke shouted as he looked for her around the kitchen.

But what the Uchiha didn't know was Sakura was on the kitchen floor and for his luck she stuck out her leg and tripped the Uchiha.

"Ahahahahahaa " Sakura laughed as she saw the Uchiha face plant the floor.

"Well Uchiha if you really want the tomatoes we can go to the store after all it is twenty four hours" Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's keys.

"Fine but I'm driving" Sasuke said as he followed Sakura.

"Nahh I'll drive" Sakura said as she dove into the front seat.

* * *

"Hey Hinata chan where's Tenten, I know Uchiha and Sakura chan went home" Naruto asked while stuffing his face with ramen.

"I have no idea but we do have her house.... I'm going to go steal her wii" Hinata said as she evilly grinned.

"LET'S PLAY SUPER PAPER MARIO" Naruto Shouted as they ran into the living room.

"Hey Uchiha do we have any 24 hour store in Konoha" The rosette asked as she drove in Sasuke's fiiiiiine lambo.

"No" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"WE LEFT THE HOUSE FOR NOTHING" Sakura shouted as she stepped on the brakes. They stopped. Sakura then turned around the car and they left back to Sasuke's place.

"UCHIHA YOU FUCKING RETARDED MORON SON OF A MOTHER F......" Sakura kept shouting threw out the whole night.

"Someone help me" Sasuke thought as he stared out the window as the rosette kept shouting at him.

What a night.

* * *

"Ino we have been following them for hours I'm bored" Shikamaru said as he tryed to keep up with the the blonde.

"Just shut up and if your so tired then get a skateboard" Ino replied as they continued stalking the two brunettes.

"Uh I don't know how ..... well I'm not the only one" the pinapple head said as he looked away.

Then Ino got a evil grin.... when I mean evil I mean EVIL.

"So what you mean is you and they guys can't skateboard" Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru questionly.

"Uh yeah" Shikamaru said as he got worried at Ino's expression.

"Well I guess me and the girls so have to teach you, oh just to let you know bring your first aid kit" Ino said as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Why" Shikamaru said as he began to get even more worried.

"Uh wellll umm ... youll be fine I think Ino said as she heard Sakura pick up.

_"Hey what's up Ino"_ Sakura said.

_"Meet me and bring the girls too at the skate park at 8 pm okay"_ Ino said quickly.

_"Okay bye"_ Sakura said as she hung up

"It's set we get to see you guys get hurt" Ino yelled.

"What? Shikamaru said confused.

* * *

**Nagisa: Well I'm not really satisfied with this chapter it's short and I'm STILL PRETTY FREAKING PISSED.**

**Shikamaru: Well Tenten is going to come by next week so yeah and what happened to Uchiha?**

**Nagisa: He's still on the floor :)**

**Shikamaru: Well I'm going to go see what Naruto is doing.**

**Nagisa:TELL HIM TO BRING ME RAMEN**

**Shikamaru: Yeah yeah**

**:)**


	11. Chap11 How To Teach A Dobe To Skateboard

Key To My Heart

Chapter 11 How to teach a dobe to skateboard.

**WARNING AGAIN CONTAINS SCENES OF NARUTO IN PAIN, A RATED M SCENE ISH AND A CRAP LOAD OF SCREAMING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Nagisa: Hey today came TENTEN –cheering---**

**Tenten: Hey Nagisa what's up?**

**Nagisa: Well I might finish the story …... depends what the reviewers say and I need more ideas and you have to say the disclaimer.**

**Tenten: She doesn't own Naruto but when he marries Hinata then that's a different story.**

**Nagisa: Everyone says that... I guess their meant to be 3**

**Tenten Yup and Sakura is trying to kill Sasuke again ---points out the window---**

**Nagisa: Let me take care of that – opens window-- STOP FIGHTING SAKURA WILL KILL YOUR CHILDREN IF YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT LIKE HIS.**

**--Shuts window--**

**Tenten: Nice job**

**Nagisa: Thanks sooooooo ON WITH the chapter :)**

* * *

"Come on Sasuke please" Sakura pleaded as they were sitting in the Uchiha's living room. They were discussing Ino's plan.

"No" Sasuke said e motionlessly as he stared at the tv.

"Fine be a dick head" Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms and stared at the tv.

Out of no where Sakura shouted.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO DID HIS OWN COMMERCIAL FOR RAMEN"

"The dobe really did it" Sasuke thought aloud.

"I'M SO STEALING HIS MONEY" Sakura shouted as she punched the thin air.

"He's probably broke" Sasuke stated.

"Oh" Sakura said as she saddened.

She then got an evil smirk. The night before they had got more tomatoes for Sasuke's so called " Life supply".

She got up from the couch which she was sitting on and began to walk to his "life supply" which was not far from the kitchen.

The Uchiha just raised a eyebrow and decided not to go after her.

"Hmm let's see I can throw them at him or eat them again" Sakura pondered as an idea hit her.

"Eh this is boring" Sakura said as she left and began to wander the house. She walked around for what seemed to be five minutes and finally reached a closet which was dark. But unluckily for her she tripped and fell in screaming. Locking the door behind her.

* * *

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** A voice screamed.

Sasuke then quickly stood up and ran to where he heard the voice. He realized it was probably Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasuke shouted as he opened the pantry door. But then tripped over something.

He shouted as he landed on somethig warm and breathing. He then realized it was the one and only Sakura.

He then regained control and realized he was squished against the rosette. He shook Sakura.

"Sakura wake up" He repeated over and over again.

"Sasuke e where e am I I" Sakura said barely speaking.

"You fell into the pantry and hit your head against the shelf and the door is locked" He said feeling her forehead.

Sakura then noticed something around his neck. It was a key.

_"No it can't be him"_ Sakura thought as her eyes widened.

**"Listen you should wait to tell him about the lock too"** inner Sakura said out of nowhere.

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"_ Sakura thought.

**"Nowhere.... maybe drinking with Sasuke's inner"** Inner Sakura said as she mumbled the last part and evaporated from Sakura's mind.

* * *

She then saw Sasuke attempt to get up and walk to the door.

"Sasuke please don't leave me" Sakura said as her eyes flickered (WTF flickered?)

"I'm not leaving I'm breaking down the door" He said as he kept on walking to the door.

"Please it won't work it's thick metal" Sakura said as she saw him freeze on the spot. Maybe he shouldn't have got steel doors for the tomatoes.

"Sasuke your phone is in my pocket take it and call Naruto he'll open the door" Sakura said still lying on the cold floor.

"Why do you have my phone" He asked but saw the girl didn't respond until a moment later.

"You'll see later" Sakura said with a smirk.

He did as he was told but before he pulled the phone out of her pocket he blushed heavily but Sakura didn't seem to mind. After all Sakura still didn't know what real love was, Right?

He then grabbed the phone and dialed the only number he could remember.

**The dobe's**_._

* * *

He quickly dialed when it rang for what seemed to be two minutes then it finally picked up.

_"Hey Naruto can you come over"_ Sasuke asked as he heard boiling water in the back round.

"Is he making ramen again , The boy has to try a vegetable" Sakura said hearing the water boil.

_"Uh yeah Teme why do you need me there"_ Naruto asked with curiosity ringing in his voice.

_"Well Sakura got stuck in the pantry closet...... Then I tried to get her out …. Now were both stuck"_ Sasuke said trying to not sound like he cared.

"NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF ANYTHING DIRTY" Sakura shouted as she heard the blond chuckle.

_"Too late and I'll be there in five minutes okay"_ Naruto said as he hung up.

* * *

"The dobe will be here in five minutes" Sasuke said as he tried to move into a better position. The pantry was pretty small.

"I heard him dipstick and WHY DO YOU HAVE A **STEEL DOOR**" Sakura said shouting the last part as she fumed.

"In case someone tried to steal my precious tomatoes" Sasuke said crossing his arms and looking the other way.

Sakura found the answer quite reasonable after all she herself has steal doors for her candy stash... I mean chocolate stash. I think …..

-MEANWHILE-

"Oh my god I'm so calling Ino" Naruto said laughing his head off. It was pretty good blackmail after all.

* * *

In the pantry Sakura being clueless and stupid as she was kept struggling trying to get out of the uncomfortable position she was in.

"Sakura stop moving" Sasuke said blushing as red as his favorite food.

"What is it turning you on" Sakura said as she smirked and continued struggling.

"Sakura no really stop it" Sasuke said blushing beyond red.

"Not unless you come to the skate park with us" Sakura said smirking madly.

"I'll go just stop it" Sasuke said turning …. what's beyond red red red red?

"Hmm what was that" Sakura said struggling even more (more like grinding X)

**"I SAID I'LL GO GOD DAMN IT"** Sasuke shouted. God damn his teenage hormones, How could Sakura be doing this to him .

No one has ever. Even the fan girls tried and nothing happened.

It was only _her._

She finally stopped and laughed like crazy.

"Oh my god the ice cube has hormones" Sakura said laughing so hard she barely choked.

"And the rosette can actually grind" Sasuke thought as he saw her show a victory sign and stick out her tongue.

But one thing they didn't know Naruto and Ino had been videotaping the whole time (sound included) by the door.

"THE PERFECT BLACKMAIL" Ino suddenly shouted as she grinned crazily.

Man did they blow their cover.

"Um Ino chan how long have you been out there" Sakura said sweetly.

"Uh Sakura we were here um for like... half an hour" Ino said in fear.

All of a sudden there was a huge bang and the door fell down.

The steel unbreakable door.

She then saw Sakura sand Sasuke's faces turn red with pure anger.

OOo she and Naruto were in shit.

"Ino you have five seconds" Sakura said as she saw Ino run for her life.

She then grabbed a near by vase and ran screaming

**"INO PIG I WILL KILL YOU I WILL GET A HOBO TO RAPE YOU AT NIGHT WITH A FUCKING KEY TO YOUR HOUSE THEN HE WILL BRING MORE HOBOS AND NARUTO AND RAPE YOU BOTH DIE DIE ** " Sakura shouted on the top of her lungs.

Sasuke decided to spare Naruto's life and watched the two girl's play a game of cat and mouse.

"She is pissed at the medium level" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke give him a **WTF** look.

"She can be way more angry I swear to god one time she was so pissed I saw her eyes go completely red and fire appeared around her" Naruto explained and got a **Your-Kidding-Right** look for the Uchiha.

He just shook his head and continued to watch the rosette kill her best friend.

So far they were heading outside to their destination.

The wicked awesome skate park.

Out of nowhere Sakura and Ino pulled out four skateboards. They rode on one and rid on one and carried one.

The guys began to run. After five minutes of painful running and coughs they reached the skate park.

They saw the others already arrived there.

"I can't wait anymore I heard this skate park was deserted... I FUCKING LOVE IT" Sakura shouted on the top of her lungs.

Then some birds randomly flew out of a nearby tree.

"Let's get started Naruto can you balance on it" Tenten asked as she threw a skateboard towards the dumb blond.

"Of course what retard can't After all ….." Naruto said as he fell off instantly as he stepped on.

They laughed.

"Um Naruto make sure you have the helmet and armor on right" Hinata said giggling as she fixed his medieval armor ( WTF medieval armor?)

"Hey Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke won't you come on" Ino said making puppy dog eyes.

"I feel sick" Neji said as he sat down on the floor.

"I keep seeing blue spots everywhere" Shikamaru said as he sat down beside Neji and smirked

"I already know how to" Sasuke said staying in his cool act.

"Oh really the ride on" Sakura said throwing him a skateboard.

He instantly got on and rid around and did a couple tricks.

"FUCKING CHICKEN ASSED HAIRED BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Sakura shouted hit the Uchiha on the arm. Who stopped riding awhile back.

"You never asked" He said still trying to play cool smirking.

"I DID YOU DIPSTICK" Sakura said again punching even harder leaving a nice purple bruise.

"Ow why did you do that pinky" Sasuke said smirking she glared at him.

"Dipstick"

"Forehead"

"Bastard"

"Pinky"

"Fucking bastard"

"Bitch"

"Awe thanks for the compliment" Sakura said grinning.

The guys gave her **WTF** looks.

"What it's a nice compliment" Sakura said laughing.

"Uh guys Neji san and I have to get home for a family meeting" Hinata said as she looked at her watch began to leave with Neji following her.

"Hey can I have a ride" Naruto shouted as he ran to catch up with him.

"Well I'm going to go now" Shikamaru said as Ino fumed and went after him shouting things like "Lazy ass... etc"

The only two left were the infamous Sakura and the famous Sasuke.

"Well I'm going to go we have school " Sasuke said as he began to walk away.

"By the way Uchiha don't look at your phone bill" Sakura shouted as she ran home snickering like crazy.

Sasuke listened carefully and went to his mail box before walking to his home.

He saw the phone bill envelope.

He opened it.

His eyes went wide.

**"SAKURA"** He shouted on the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Nagisa: So what did you think Tenten.**

**Tenten: Pretty good ….......... Can I just do the line I have plans.**

**Nagisa: What plans –smirk--**

**Tenten:Uh piss of Neji and Sasuke duh.**

**Nagisa: Tell them I say hi :)**

**Tenten: Yeah so please REVIEW and give some ideas please if you want.**

**Nagisa:OMFG I JUST REMEBERED SOMETHING.**

**Tenten: ….?**

**Nagisa: I forgot about the request from pendragon1 I'LL USE IT NEXT CHAP DON'T WORRY.**

**:)**


End file.
